


夜翼屁股摸不得

by skyline999



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday gift for Sarri, But he failed, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian lost it, Everybody has lover except Damian, Jason Todd be punished by Dick Grayson, Jason Todd wants to top Dick, M/M, No Beta, Tim Drake made a bet with Damian, Tim Drake/Stephanie Brown mentioned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: Damian Wayne made a bet with Tim Drake, which he failed.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 19





	夜翼屁股摸不得

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/gifts).



> Happy birthday dear Sarri!  
> I managed to wrote this for you, hope you like it!

这一切都要从提姆和达米安的那个赌注说起。

这本来是个再普通不过，无关紧要的小插曲，由提姆一时提起的，而达米安不认同，于是打赌就这么产生了，赌注也不过是达米安洗一个月的制服，只是打赌的内容就稍微显得有些不普通了：

夜翼和红头罩，到底谁在上面？

作为一对公开出柜的基佬情侣，迪克和杰森的关系在蝙蝠家族里已经不是个秘密了。杰森打一开始就喜欢迪克，而迪克始终待杰森像个小弟弟，并无其他想法。直到杰森十五岁那年，青年身型渐渐发育，肌肉像气球一样吹鼓饱满，迪克的感情在一夜之间变质了。

后来的事顺理成章地发展，没过多久韦恩庄园的两个养子就宣布在一起了，阿尔弗雷德对此接受良好，布鲁斯则板着脸叫他们注意保护措施。提姆·直男现充·通过监控录像早就知道了·德雷克对此毫不惊讶，唯一一个在各种方面都受到真实伤害的人，可能只有达米安·韦恩了。

再后来，夜翼和红头罩秀恩爱已经变成了日常，什么夜巡后一起买辣热狗，周末出去逛街看电影，早上起床经常穿着对方的上衣，等等，在此不做赘述。

哥谭人民的眼睛是雪亮的，哥谭论坛上还特别开出一个夜翼/红头罩专区，每天都有各种情报和图片更新。

提姆发誓他只是追太太更新时偶尔逛到这个板块的，偶尔看到一篇认真讨论夜翼和红头罩谁攻谁受的技术贴，从身高体重到技巧柔韧性以及战斗方式，依次详述了两人的异同点，最后得出的结论是红头罩是攻。

根据提姆·德雷克多年的把妹经验和近距离观察掌握的第一手资料，提姆直觉上认为迪克才是上面那个。于是他在帖子的最后留言评论，认为楼主的分析有误，夜翼才是攻，云云。正巧提姆的评论被达米安看见了，于是引发了之后的对话。

“-tt-，斯蒂芬妮眼瞎就算了，怎么德雷克你也眼瞎，”现任罗宾的下巴高高昂起，眉头紧锁，“红头罩才是上面那个。”

“达米安，注意你的语言，再讲一句斯蒂芬妮的坏话，小心你的嘴——我不想跟你辩论，但是对不起，夜翼是攻。”

“恕我不敢苟同，虽然我跟陶德关系不好，但是红头罩才是攻。”

提姆挑起眉毛：“哦？你确定？”

“这有什么好争论的，我一眼就看出来了，”达米安轻嗤，“陶德比格雷森重，比格雷森高，很显然红头罩是上面那个。”

——达米安你还是知道太少了，提姆心想。一个迫害达米安的念头突然在提姆脑海中冒出，于是他说：

“敢不敢打赌？我赌迪克在上面。”

“-tt-，这有什么不敢的，我赌陶德在上面。德雷克，你赌什么？”

提姆笑眯眯的：“那这样吧，如果你输了，我要你帮我们洗一个月的制服。”

“我赌了，德雷克，”达米安转身就走，黄色的罗宾披风在背后甩出一个漂亮的弧线，“到时候输了可别哭得太难看。”

“这句话还给你。”

上述赌约碰巧被夜巡回来的杰森听到了，虽然杰森并不在乎提姆和达米安谁赢谁输，实际上他更希望达米安洗一个月制服，但是两个弟弟对话中出现的“攻受”“在上面”的字眼还是抓住了杰森的注意力。他抽空偷偷回了一趟安全屋，用不受提姆监控的那个电脑，上网查了查攻受的意思。

如果当时有人坐在杰森旁边，一定能看见红头罩的脸肉眼可见地变红了，一路红到耳朵根，跟摆在桌边的红色头罩相映成趣。

不得不说，提姆的直觉是准确的。从客观上讲，杰森同意提姆的观点，但从主观上讲，杰森希望达米安赢。

虽然夜翼和红头罩几乎无话不说，但是这件事杰森并没有告诉迪克。

*

最近红头罩的行为有点反常。

反常的意思是指，杰森最近的行为有点，呃，骚。

明明已经是十一月的深秋了，还要天天穿个紧身的无袖背心在家里晃荡，薄薄的棉质背心被饱满的肌肉撑开，褐色的乳首高高凸起，在深色的布料的遮掩下若影若现。

家庭聚会的时候，主动给迪克端茶倒水，捏肩捶背，一脸诡异的猥琐笑容弄得迪克一头雾水。加上坐在对面的对面提姆和达米安两人眉来眼去欲言又止的样子，韦恩庄园年龄排第一的大哥更加摸不着头脑了。

还有一点就是，杰森开始养成口嗨的坏习惯。打击犯罪团伙的时候，跟犯罪头目调情，说话里总带点少儿不宜的暗示，什么“干死你”“你今晚是我的了”。夜翼在场的时候更甚，为此迪克真实苦恼过一阵子，他可爱的弟弟兼爱人小翅膀什么时候变得这么不知检点了。

得找时间好好教育一下。

另一方面，杰森的“红头罩在夜翼上面大作战”看起来很成功。

达米安的脸上已经写满了“提姆·德雷克你输了，快点开始履行你的赌约”，高兴得就差拿个话筒在蝙蝠洞全天候广播了。而提姆，一边坚持要得到“确凿证据”证明红头罩在上面，否则打赌无效，一边暗地里祈祷迪克早点明白过来，给大伙来一个一百八十度剧情翻转。

功夫不负有心人，提姆的机会等到了，杰森玩脱线了。

事情是这样的。

在一个寻常的夜晚，寻常的蝙蝠家全体出动，寻常的打击犯罪，把罪犯打包交给戈登警长后，寻常地站在哥谭最高建筑物的顶楼吹风。

红头罩的手，不知怎么地就扇了夜翼的屁股一巴掌，当着蝙蝠众人的面，声音还怪响亮的。

红头罩说：“让老公回家好好照顾一下你吧，小——”

他没有继续说下去，因为当事人夜翼回过头狠狠地说：

“你完了，红头罩。”

杰森感觉菊花一紧。

红罗宾及时捂住了现任罗宾的眼睛。

*

杰森是被迪克扛着回蝙蝠洞的，一下车，杰森的皮夹克就被剥掉了，然后被迪克死死按在栏杆上接吻。

提姆识趣地带着斯蒂芬妮早早地离开了，走之前还不忘把蝙蝠洞的监控调成前一个晚上的录像。布鲁斯去瞭望塔了，阿尔弗雷德“正好”与前英国陆战队的老友有约，只留达米安一人在韦恩庄园过夜。

达米安仍不死心，试图在被迫履行约定洗一个月制服前做最后的挣扎，得到了提姆“自求多福”的劝告。

“老公，嗯？”迪克吻了吻杰森的嘴角，趁着面前人闭着眼的时候又吻了吻杰森的眼皮。

“...”

“说话呀，小翅膀，怎么不说了？刚才不是很‘攻’么？”

杰森·陶德，装了整整一个月的攻君气质，在迪克转过头看向他的时候彻底缴械投降，格雷森的眼睛蓝得太犯规，杰森的腿已经软了。

“迪...迪克，别...”

“为什么不？”

迪克调整了两个人的姿势，把杰森紧紧抱住，两个人的下半身紧紧贴合在一起。

“我们有一个月没做了，这里想你得可紧了，不照顾一下吗，‘老公’？”言罢挺了挺胯，把半勃的器官在红头罩大腿上蹭来蹭去。

隔着义警的制服裤都能感受到迪克的热量，杰森羞得想找个地道逃走，可是迪克的力气太大，杰森尝试了几次挣脱均以失败告终。

“迪克，我错了...”杰森低声求饶，“求求你，别在这里...”

“错在哪了？说来听听。”迪克挑眉，并没有松手的意思。

“我错了，错在... 不该想要在你上面....”杰森结结巴巴，眼神四处游走，但是不敢抬起眼直视迪克。

“还有呢？”

“还有... 还有... ”杰森想了半天也没想出来个所以然，他哆哆嗦嗦地抬起头，眼角带着因为接吻而流出的生理性泪水，嘴唇红肿，“我不知道... 迪克，请告诉我...”末了把两腿张得更开，更多地容纳迪克的侵入，做低伏的姿态。

迪克的呼吸变紧了。

“还有，你不该瞒着我这件事的，小翅膀，杰森。”

迪克用拇指揩去杰森眼角的水光，低声说道：“你一个人去中东的时候，我的心脏都停止跳动了。永远不要对我隐瞒，知道了吗，杰森？”

“知道了，我知道了... 下次不会了...”

“好。”迪克奖励性地吻了吻杰森的额头，满意地感受着皮肤下的轻微颤抖。双手从杰森臀部底下穿过，将男人抱了起来，慢慢走向蝙蝠电脑的操作台。

“下面我们来谈一谈关于你最近这段时间的坏表现的惩罚问题。”

听闻惩罚，杰森颤抖得更厉害了，他的声音里带上了哭腔：“迪克，哥，求你... 别在这里，我都听你的... 别这里，求你了...”

“不行，”迪克拒绝得很坚决，“为了给你一个深刻的教训，今天我们就在这里做，在蝙蝠洞，还要在韦恩庄园每一个有监控的角度里做一遍。”

裤子被扒下来的时候，杰森可悲地发现自己勃起了，他迅速并拢腿想要掩饰尴尬，却被迪克强行扳开大腿，把小杰森完全暴露在空气中。

“杰，你真可爱。”

电流从杰森的耻骨沿脊椎往上，然后又流向躯体的四肢末梢，杰森感觉耳朵嗡嗡作响，迪克的气息包裹着他。

迪克进入的时候杰森呜咽了一声，然后放松肌肉，主动将迪克吞吃地更深。杰森肌肉健硕的大腿紧紧环住迪克腰，脚趾蜷起，整个人的重量都放在两人的结合部。

“唔嗯... 迪克...”

“叫我什么？”

“哥......”杰森哽咽着，面颊绯红，“好深... 好胀......”

迪克拍了拍杰森绷得僵硬的光滑臀瓣，把他抱起来，然后又放下。

“你可以的，杰。放松，好孩子。”

“不行了，不行...... 嗯...”

杰森在迪克怀里扭来扭去，最后一截始终进不去。

“小翅膀，”迪克的声音突然压低，“你射了哦。”

“啊？！... 啊啊啊，啊啊啊啊啊？！！！”

杰森突然崩溃，通红的龟头噗嗤噗嗤向外喷射黏稠的白浊，溅得到处都是，洒在紧致的腹肌上，有一两滴甚至沾到了杰森的下巴。

迪克趁杰森恍惚的刹那趁虚而入，终于全部进入。他用双手固定住杰森的胯部，宣布到：

“我开始动了。”

“呃啊啊啊啊... 嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！”

*

第二天早上提姆回庄园的时候，发现达米安面色漆黑。

“认输了？”提姆笑着说。

达米安只是红着眼睛狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后转身就走。

“混蛋陶德。”提姆听见达米安小声地说。

提姆心情大好，没忘记再给达米安补上一刀：“别忘了你要洗我们一个月的制服！”

“闭嘴，德雷克！”

达米安的耳朵有点红。

**Author's Note:**

> 是人是鬼都在秀，只有达米安在挨揍
> 
> 话说提姆的监控录像能不能发我一份？


End file.
